


The Yellow Saber

by Porg_Master



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans
Genre: May 4th, Origin of Darth Ravager's yellow lightsaber, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: May the 4th be with you!Darth Ravager seeks the guidance of the late General Grievous as to how to construct a new lightsaber for his new path. However the results are not what the dark lord had anticipated.
Kudos: 1





	The Yellow Saber

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you... always.

The planet of Utapau was always a pleasure to visit for the new Sith. It’s shelters harbored many fantastical relics and the resident Pau’an rarely dared to stand against any opposition. But Ravager had come to do more than just revel in archaeology. His master had told him of the many battles that took place on this world, and while listening intently to his teacher, Ravager had finally realized how he could forge his weapon.

Ravager had been using his standard blue saber for nearly a year now and had finally realized that he needed a new saber to compliment his new motives. The anticipation continued to build within him as he landed his XG1-SOM-R1 StarWing shuttle on the lower platform. Not many Pau’an surveyed this lower level and thus, rarely cleaned it. While the ship Ravager was searching for was absent, the pilot was still present. Ravager landed his shuttle, careful not to park over the gore of the glorious cyborg.

“Finally.” Ravager breathed as his shuttle’s door hissed opened, the dim light of the hangar beginning to seep through. “My saber is as good as made.” The door finished it’s descent and gave a soft thud as the dark figure of Ravager stepped onto the landing pad. As he walked over to the charred robotic figure laying on the landing, several thoughts raced through his head. He had set out on his journey to form a saber at the time between order 66 and the rise of the empire. He had journeyed to Ilum only to find that the new empire had already begun harboring its precious crystals. Rather than challenge the clones, Ravager set out for the one being that knew more about lightsabers than any he had ever met, besides his master of course. Although he was deceased by this time, Ravager would have no problem communicating with him, his master had taught him well.

As his thoughts subsided, Ravager stared down at the shattered remains of the once great and feared leader of the Separatist army. General Grievous’ corpse laid beneath his feet. “It’s a shame that Palpatine wasted you. You had so much potential.” Ravager said as he began to lean down. “Tell me your secrets.” He whispered as he touched his gloved fingers to the cyborg’s charred head. The world around them began to blur and soon the two were in a nearly all white universe. Nothing other than them seemed to exist. The fallen general’s body began to morph back into its robotic holness and it let out a gasp.

“Gaah!” Grievous wheezed as he clutched his chest. “I’ll show you Kenobi!” He yelled as he swung his fist at Ravager, who effortlessly evaded the blow. Grievous stumbled as he regained his footing and surveyed the new environment. “Where am I?” He asked in astonishment. He looked down at Ravager who, although was tall for a human, was nothing compared to the towering cyborg. “And who are you? Where is Kenobi?!” Ravager dusted off his robes as he faced the general.

“Hello there, General Grievous.” He paused for a moment as he continued to dust off his robe. “Although, I suppose that you’re not a general anymore.” Grievous snarled at this.

“Where am I?! What have you done to me?!”

“Don’t be angered by my statements, I assure you that I mean you no harm.” Grievous eased a little as Ravager continued. “The Jedi you were dueling killed you. You’ve been deceased for nearly a full day now.” Grievous laughed at this.

“And I’m supposed to believe this? Hahaha, are you some sort of chosen one? The Jedi messiah perhaps? Hahaha.”

“I am no Jedi. I am simply an admirer of the emperor’s work. As am I an admirer of you.” Grievous stopped laughing. “The idea of a Jedi hunter enhanced with animatronic parts and able to wield multiple sabers is a novel concept that I find rather intriguing. Of course without someone as great as you to do such a feat makes it just that, a concept.”

“Who are you?” Grievous asked again. “And how did you gain such power?” Ravager sat down on the white plain that encompassed him and the fearsome cyborg.

“I doubt that you would know my name. Perhaps my master’s will help you recall.” Ravager said as Grievous too, sat down on the blank floor. “I am the apprentice of Darth Severus, leader of the Shadow Order.” The general quickly jumped up as Ravager spoke the name.

“You?” He began in a respectful fear. “You’re the ones that lord Sidious said would finish his work! You are the ones that gave him such insight! It is an honor to be in your presence.” Ravager waved off his praises.

“While my master may be great, I am needing some assistance.”

“Of course. What can I do to serve you?” The Kaleesh asked as he half bowed to Ravager who had risen.

“I understand that you keep a wide variety of lightsabers stolen from slaughtered Jedi.” Ravager said as Grievous rose from his bow.

“I prefer to think of it as, collecting… Yes, I have them.”

“Have you uncovered the secret as to how they work?” Ravager asked.

“Of course, they are powered by Kyber crystals.” Ravager nodded.

“Good, and where can I find them? And don't tell me to go to Ilum.” Grievous chuckled.

“They are everywhere. But they can be found in large quantities on Christophsis, Ilum and Utapau.” Ravager’s face perked up for a moment but was hidden under his dark mask.

“Thank you Grievous. Your assistance is invaluable.” Ravager said as he turned away. He stopped and glanced back at the former general as he said, “Allow me to assist you.” Ravager stuck out his hand and began to revert the cyborg back to his organic body. The Kaleesh fell to the ground when Ravager had finished and felt all around his body.

“I must know your name.” He said in a completely different voice.

“My name is Darth Ravager. And you can now be one with the force.” Ravager said as he left the blank space and returned to the real world. He was standing up when he heard the clattering of weapons behind him.

“Freeze, Jedi!” The voice of a clone trooper said as Ravager slowly turned to face him. The trooper wore yellow markings across his armor and Ravager immediately realized the soldier was part of the same legion that served under General Obi-wan Kenobi. “Don’t move.” There were about six or seven more troopers behind him that all had their weapons trained on the Sith. Ravager began to walk away as one of the clones fired a warning shot that barely missed his helmet.

“He said freeze, Jedi!” Ravager smiled under his mask.

“212th I take it?” He asked calmly as the clones pressed closer to him.

“No talking, Jedi!” One said.

“Jedi?” Ravager began deviously. “I thought you killed them all?”

“We did. You’re the only one left now. What’s your name?”

“You can’t kill all the Jedi, especially since you let Kenobi escape and warn some of the others that anticipated a maneuver like this.”

“Kenobi is dead! Name! You filthy Jedi!”

“I am far from a Jedi, my boys.”

“Name!” Ravager chuckled under his breath.

“Darth Ravager.” The clones immediately dropped their weapons and stood at attention.

“We’re sorry sir. We didn’t realize that you were…”

“Enlightened?” Ravager interrupted. “Was the helmet not enough?... It is forgettable. I’m just here to recover a Kyber crystal, then I will leave you to your master’s work.” The clones exchanged glances before the commander finally spoke again.

“At least let us get you a transport sir.” Ravager nodded.

“Very well then."

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Ravager is one of my favorite characters from The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans and the Yellow Saber is sort of like his origin? Maybe? Anyways, this was just a fun idea I had to celebrate Star Wars day. TAOTCT is always available to read if you want to see more of Ravager and his diabolical master.
> 
> May the 4th be with you!


End file.
